The subject technology relates to a transceiver, and particularly to a repartitioned transceiver front end in which power amplification is implemented using silicon-on-insulator.
Mobile devices, such as cell phones, include transceivers for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. The signal path of a transmitted signal can contain one or more power amplifiers embedded on separate chips or dies. In some implementations, the components used to construct a transmitter circuit may be provided by different vendors; accordingly, interfaces between components are often standardized to ensure the interchangeability of comparable parts received from different sources.